DE 10 2006 020 671 A1 shows a motor vehicle driver's seat which can be adjusted in width. The seat has two seat halves, and the distance between the halves can be changed by means of a spindle drive. An elastic intermediate element bridges a gap between the two seat halves, which becomes larger with increasing distance. The different resilience of the flexible intermediate element on the one hand, and the adjacent seat halves on the other hand, can lead to an inhomogeneous load behavior of the seat area and an undesired worsening of the seat comfort.